Last of the Mohicans Script Revised
by Solaris8
Summary: A revision of the script for the "Last of the Mohicans." More Uncas and Alice moments.
1. Chapter 1

…FADE IN

The screen is a microcosm of leaf, crystal drops of precipitation, a stone, emerald green moss. Distant birds can be heard along with other sounds that are prevalent in the forest. Their sound seems to reverberate as if in a cavern. A piece of sunlight refracts within the drops of water, paints a patch of moss yellow. The whisper of wind is joined by another sound that mixes with it. A distant rustling is heard. It gets closer and louder. Its shallow breathing can now be heard; it gets ominous. Something is coming.

SUDDENLY: A moccasined foot rockets past disturbing the once tranquil piece of forest.

Part of the Indian's face can be seen as he is running hard. His head covered with long raven hair, some of which is kept back by braids and leather ties. He seems tall and muscular as he runs through the forest; Keeping his breathing even. A flash of his arms can be seen, which one his holding a flintlock musket. Sweat on the man's brown skin. A teal calico shirt is gathered at the waist with a wampum belt of small white beads over a breechcloth. He wears leggings to protect his legs. A long-handled tomahawk is stuffed in his belt. This man will be revealed as Uncas.

ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST

Massive war club is held in the hand of another running man; he's heavier, older. A snake is tattooed over his left eyebrow. His hair is similar to that of Uncas but more dried and not as long. On his chest is the tattoo of green bear claws. This man is Chingachgook, known to the French as the Great Snake, because "he knows the winding ways of men's nature and he can strike a sudden, deathly blow." As he runs, he disturbs no leaves, no branches, making no sound. He's running parallel to Uncas through the cathedral of the forest, which is heavily canopied.

Shafts of light illuminate motes of dust and turn leaves emerald where the sun breaks through. These men run over the forest streams, over boulders, fallen trees and down into ravines as if they own them.

ANOTHER PART OF THE **FOREST**

Long black wavy hair is all you can see rocketing through trees. His torn buckskin shirt is tied at the waist with a wampum belt holding a tomahawk and a large knife. A long rifle in which is carved the name "Killdeer" is in his right fist. Indian tattooing on his chest, but it cannot be made out. His name is Nathaniel Poe. He's a few years older than Uncas. The frontiersmen and the Iroquois and Delaware-speaking tribes know him as Hawkeye. Sweat stains his shirt. He flashes through the tree branches disturbing nothing; making no sound.

Hawkeye's POV:

A piece of tan, two hundred and fifty yards away, a few square inches buried in the foliage. Suddenly Hawkeye stops, Killdeer's at his shoulder, Hawkeye's thumb cocks the lock holding the piece of flint: click.

Uncas stops dead, holding out his hand ... no sound. Chingachgook slips through young trees and stops, shouldering his smoothbore musket. Is this an ambush?

HAWKEYE'S POV:

He focuses through the gun sight, five feet and fourteen pounds of rifle is elevated a half inch and shifted left, off target. It's a precise, smooth movement. No human quiver. Killdeer's trigger is held tighter…the cock holding the flint hits the iron file of the frizzen, shooting sparks into the pan of priming powder which flashes and…tan, the huge elk, leaps at the sound. Killdeer's muzzle cracks like lightning. An Elk leaps where the .59 caliber round was programmed to intercept him on the moment of impact…

The three men approach the fallen elk and each other. Hawkeye steps aside for Chingachgook. Chingachgook's massive war club is flat and angles to one side with a stabbing blade. Hawkeye is his stepson and stepbrother to Uncas. The two younger men treat Chingachgook with an easy deference and affection.

Hawkeye's dialectic of two cultures: In his coloration and worldliness he's more the Anglo-Saxon frontiersman. In his independent views and candid manner and in his combat skills and woodsman-ship, he's more native American (Mohican). As Chingachgook takes out his long knife and they approach the fallen elk…

CHINGACHGOOK

(low Mohican; sub-titled)

We're sorry to kill you, Brother.

Forgive us. I do honor to your courage and

speed and strength.

INTERIOR OF CAMERON CABIN (NIGHT)

John Cameron sits at the table talking to Captain Jack Winthrop, an American wearing worn quasi military gear. On a rough table in the tiny cabin Alexandria, John's wife, is roasting a meal in a stone fireplace. The two children can be heard in the background playing. Dogs start to bark; they pick it up and Cameron and Jack are suddenly on alert, reaching for their weapons.

EXTERIOR CAMERON CABIN, DOORWAY

Cameron appears warily in the doorway, musket in hand searching for what the dogs were barking at…

CHINGACHGOOK

(at the fence)

Halloo! John Cameron!

Doorway: Cameron towards the interior …

CAMERON

Alexandria! Set three more places.

(turns toward the fence)

How is Chingachgook, then?

Behind him, emerging from the dark trees are Hawkeye, Uncas, cradling flint locks, blankets and packs over their shoulders, leading a mule laden with skins and the elk carcass. Crossing the split rail fence ...

CHINGACHGOOK

The Master of Life is good. Another year pass ...

How is it with you, John?

CAMERON

Gettin' along. Yes, it is.

(He says warmly to Chingachgook)

Nathaniel.

HAWKEYE

Hello John. Cleared another quarter, I see.

CAMERON

(shakes hands with Uncas)

Yes, I did.

James Cameron tears past his father & runs full bore. Just before he's going to collide into Uncas, he leaps into the air and Uncas snatches him with one hand and swings him up onto his shoulders. The kid screams with delight and rides back towards the cabin that way. Alexandria comes to the door and warmly greets them.

INTERIOR CABIN GETTING READY TO EAT

It feels as if these people have known each other for a while as they get settled in.

ALEXANDRIA

If Uncas is with you, that means he has not

found a woman and started a family yet.

At the same time the little girl plays with Uncas and holds on to his neck. Uncas brings her to his side and lets her set next to him.

CHINGACHGOOK

(He also wants Uncas to find

a woman to start his life with)

Your eyes are too sharp, Alexandria Cameron.

They see into my heart.

Uncas knows that it is about time to settle down, but he hasn't found a woman that he feels he would want to settle down with. Maybe when they reach the Delawares he will find a woman. All Indians had originated from the Delawares of old, but the tribes are all different Ottawa, Huron, etc. However, as being on of the last Mohican, the other being his father, it's now up to Uncas to find a woman there and continue the Mohican line. Not wanting to think of it anymore he started to change the subject…

UNCAS

Your farm good to you this year, John?

CAMERON

It was a good year for corn.

UNCAS

Mohawk field we saw was 5 mile long on

the river. Chief Joseph Brandt's field.

CAMERON

You take much fur?

HAWKEYE

(as he picks up James and

sits him on his knee)

That we did. John. But the horicane

is near trapped out.

JACK

Tradin' your skins in Castleton?

UNCAS

No, Schylerville. With the Dutch for silver.

French & English want to buy with wampum

& brandy.

Pause, then ...

HAWKEYE

So what is it, Jack? What brings you up here?

JACK

A French & Indian army out of Fort Carillon's

heading south to war against the English. I'm

here to raise this county's militia to aid the

British defense.

HAWKEYE

Folks here goin' to join in that fight?

JACK

We'll see in the morning ...

CHINGACHGOOK

Fathers of England & France, both, take more

land, furs, than they need. They're cold & full

of greed ...

JACK

Few'd deny that? Where you headin'?

HAWKEYE

Trap over the fall and winter among the

Delawares in Can-tuck-ee.

So Uncas can find a woman and make Mohican

children so our father will leave my brother

& me in peace.

(handing James to Uncas)

Alexandria laughs; as well as Hawkeye & Chingachgook.

JAMES

A son like me?

Uncas grabs James & rests him on his knee as he starts to tickle him.

UNCAS

No. You are too strong. Turn me old

too fast!

ALEXANDRIA

That's what he's doin' to his mama ...

She ruffles his hair and lifts the heavy iron pot off the tibbet. Uncas goes to help her, she shrugs his hand away and carries it to the table herself. The men gather around. There's pan-baked bread, a dish of salt, and the pot has venison and yellow cornmeal in a kind of stew. Everyone waits. James continues to laugh as he gets up and then goes to sit on his fathers lap. Chingachgook watches warmly at the sight before him. Of his two sons and the family they have come to be welcomed in.

They begin eating in merriment while the little girl falls asleep on Uncas' lap, the rest of them

talk merrily of the frontier and of crops to be expected….


	2. Chapter 2

CAMERON'S CABIN – NEXT MORNING

EXTERIOR OF CAMERON'S CABIN –

Mohawk boy and James Cameron slam into other kids as they battle through a Lacrosse game. In the background are sixty men, women and children. It's a community gathering held out of doors. We've entered mid-scene. Captain Jack is standing on a box. Some women and kids mill around some tables, boards, and laid over barrels. Women are seen starting the fires to make meals for the men that have come to gather. Most but not all around Captain Jack are men, nine settlers, hunter/trappers, eight Mohawk farmers in mixed European and native clothing. Off to the side are an English Lieutenant on horseback and a ten-man escort from whatever regiments are in Albany. A man named Henri speaks in French. His son, Martin, translates…

HENRI

(O.S. in French)

MARTIN

(translates)

My father says he was driven out of France by

the black robe priests and he would fight them

now but he lost his arm and so I will go in his

place.

Meanwhile ... Ongewasgone is an unusually large Mohawk in a blue match coat with a little girl holding his hand. He says something to Chingachgook who nods. Hawkeye and Uncas are a little apart in an outer grouping of the men. Ongewasgone is a war chief and wears a white plume and is tattooed. As Martin finishes, he steps forward.

ONGEWASGONE

John Cameron, thank you for your hospitality ...

Twin River Mohawk got no quarrel with Les

Francais. Trade furs with Les Francais. Now Les

Francais bring Huron onto Mohawk hunting grounds ...

These people are English, Scots-Irish and Dutch farmers; some French Huguenot "mechanics" (craftsmen). They're in shirt-sleeves and Indian moccasins & leggings. The Mohawks' vast lands and corn agriculture border the settlement. They've been acculturated for over a hundred years. Some wear European calico hunting shirts. Their heads are shaved to scalping locks and many are tattooed. They've politically and commercially played France & England against each other very adroitly for over a hundred years because of their military power and geographic position. Their relations with working farmers and settlers and their families has been mostly one of co-existence because there's always been more than enough for all. This is a WPA mural of ethnic diversity and plurality of frontier America. The Europeans are former indentured laborers, farmers exiled by economics or religious persecution, frontier hunters and trappers ... working people.

ONGEWASGONE

(continues)

Now Mohawk will fight Huron and Les Francais.

My brothers have asked me to lead them in this

war so I speak for the Twin River Council.

The importance of this commitment is apparent to the lieutenant.

LIEUTENANT

His Majesty King George II is very grateful for

your support.

IAN

How far up the valley?

LIEUTENANT

To Fort William Henry.

COLONIAL #1

... two days from here.

Some don't like this.

LIEUTENANT

It should be enough to remind you France is

the enemy.

HAWKEYE

Your enemy ...

Heads turn to Hawkeye at the periphery of the crowd. Uncas and Hawkeye stand tall as they lean against their muskets; determination can be seen in their faces as if to say their minds are already made up.

LIEUTENANT

What did you say?

HAWKEYE

(loud)

I said ... France is your enemy. Not ours.

LIEUTENANT

Really? Do you want them to overrun all

New York colony?

HAWKEYE

First place, you started it with the French over

fur-trapping claims to the head waters of the Ohio.

(smiles)

Now you're sayin' these people have a fight on

their hands ...

LIEUTENANT

(ignoring Hawkeye)

Will you men help us stop the French?

HAWKEYE

... and while they are cooped up in your fort,

what if the French send war parties to raid

their homes?

IAN

What then, Lieutenant?

LIEUTENANT

For your own homes, for king, for country, that's

why you men ought to join this fight!

HAWKEYE

You do what you want with your own scalp.

Do not be tellin' us what to do

with ours.

LIEUTENANT

(furious; to Hawkeye)

You, sir! You call yourself a loyal subject?

HAWKEYE

... No ... Do not call myself much of a subject

at all.

Uncas hides his laughter behind the butt of his musket as the rest of the crowd breaks in a light laughter.

COLONIAL #2

Nathaniel's right. But if I got to fight, figure I'll

try and do it fifty miles north of here instead of

my bean field.

PEOPLE ADLIBING IN THE BACKGROUND

Yes. Yeah. No ...

CAMERON

(With Chingachook at his side…)

I am stayin' on my farm.

James Cameron walks up and rest his head on the side of Chingachook as his father continues…

CAMERON

And any man who goes,

his family is welcome to fort-up with us 'til he

comes back.

JACK

I agree with some of what Nathaniel

and the Lieutenant have to say. My sense

of it is enough of us will join-up to

fill the county's levy. But only if General Webb

accepts a few terms I got in mind ...

Seeing that there is no more to be said on the matter Hawkeye and Uncas look at each other and glance at the Lacrosse field. They make their way over and take off their shirts and remove their weapons to join in; meanwhile a few men drift off to their women at the tables. It is apparent two-thirds of the men will join.

IAN

(as he walks by Uncas and Nathaniel)

You boys marchin' with us? What do you say?

UNCAS

We had our say, Ian.

They approach the Lacrosse field. Uncas joins James. Hawkeye goes on the other side. A couple of young Mohawks and a young blonde farmer shout hallo's and as the bodies crash into each other ...

Chingachgook stands with Cameron in the background, watching with delight but also worry for what is to come…


	3. Chapter 3

CUT TO…

EXTERIOR BRITISH ENCAMPMENT, PARADE GROUND –

Six hundred 62nd regiment of foot a day in two rows. At each command the crack troops respond en masse. Their hands slap the stocks of their brown muskets in unison. These men are drilling in preparation for war. We witness a state-of-the-art, 18th century, precision killing machine.

REGIMENTAL SGT. MAJOR

(shouts)

Shoulder arms!

(slam)

Order arms! Handle cartridge!

(men bite the paper)

Prime!

(powder dropped in pan)

Load! Draw ramrods! Ram cartridge! Return ramrod!

Make ready!

(muskets at chest height)

Pre-sent!

(muskets shouldered)

Make ready!

(muskets returned to chests)

Pre-sent!

(muskets returned to shoulder)

Fire!

Like a single shot, two hundred fifty black powder muskets fire .65 caliber lead shot at chest height in a scythe of death.

SERGEANT MAJOR

Prime! Load!

The Dutch roof lines of Albany are in the distance. Nearer, a coach races past.

CUT TO ...

EXTERIOR ROAD –

Horses are seen galloping and enjoying the sunny day. Women are selling fruits to family's as soldiers are scattered catering to duties or enjoying their day off.

Six horses, wide with dumb, mute strain. Foam, manes fly, their hooves pound the yellow road into dust. Military outriders are on the three left side horses.

INTERIOR COACH

Major Duncan Heyward is seen sitting erectly in the brilliant scarlet coat of the First Royal Regiment of Foot with gold braid, blue-black facing and blue-black breeches, cavalry boot, spurs, a tricorn, white wig, and a large medallion around his neck. He's 28 and appears to be very tough. He is self-sure, principled reactionary. He believes human society is static and layered into hierarchies of class and they are absolutely impermeable. He opens a simple gold-clasped case and contemplates its content…an enameled portrait of a dark-haired young woman. He contemplates her beauty as he sits waiting for the arrival in Albany where he will soon be reunited with this dark-haired beauty. Heyward as a soldier is militarily first-rate in his milieu: the open battlefields of Europe. Right now, however, he is about to enter the forests of North America, territory unfamiliar to him and nothing compared to Europe. He closes his clasp and glances out the window as we enter Albany and as a façade of buildings and people pass.

INTERIOR BRITISH HQ, ASSEMBLY ROOM - DOOR - DAY

Four Grenadiers come to attention as Heyward enters mid-scene.

JACK

(O.S.)

... if they are not allowed leave to defend their

families if the French or Huron's attack the

settlements, no colonial militia is goin' to Fort

William Henry.

HEYWARD

(low)

You, there. Help my man outside with the baggage.

General Jerome Webb sees Heyward and nods. Three of Webb's Adjutants are on either side. Three remaining Grenadiers in bearskin-covered mitered caps are at the door. Facing Webb are a half dozen colonial representatives, including Captain Jack Winthrop. Heyward watches Jack ...

LIEUTENANT

They will report or be pressed into service!

LARGE COLONIAL REP

Any of the boys worth havin' can disappear into

forest ... time it takes you to blink. Where's that

leave ya, then?

Heyward, preparing to hand over dispatches, is interrupted by the insubordinate tone. Equally wound tightly is the Lieutenant.

LIEUTENANT

They will be found! Arrested ...

WEBB

(cuts in)

I cannot imagine his Majesty, in his benevolence,

would ever object to his American subjects

defending their hearth & home, their women & children,

if threatened by the "scourge" of attack from savages,

aroused to such excess by our enemy, the

ever-perfidious French.

JACK

Does that mean they will be granted leave to

defend their homes if the settlements are

attacked?

WEBB

Of course.

Heyward's more amazed by what he's just heard from Webb. These Americans, including Jack, are streaming past him on their way out.

JACK

You got yourself a colonial militia, General.

HEYWARD

Major Duncan Heyward reporting, Sir!

Webb's pouring gin as he sits comfortably at his desk awaiting the dispatch papers.

WEBB

Duncan. How was your journey?

The door closes. Dispatches are passed. They are now alone except for the General's two Adjutants and a shadowy form waiting patiently in a corner, standing motionless. Webb slides a glass across to Heyward.

HEYWARD

I didn't experience anything so surprising from

Bristol to Albany as what I witnessed here today.

WEBB

And what is that?

HEYWARD

The Crown "negotiating" the terms of service?

WEBB

I know.

(assuming a co-commiserate)

One has to give Americans "reasons" and make

agreements to get them to do anything at all.

Tiring, isn't it?

(throws up his hands)

But that's the way of it here.

HEYWARD

(tight)

I thought British policy is 'Make the

World ... England', sir.

There's a chill between the two men in conversation. Majors don't upbraid Generals.

WEBB

You will take command of the 62nd Regiment

of Foot. At Fort William Henry under Colonel

Munro. I will march the 33rd to Fort Edward.

HEYWARD

Sir! ... Might I enquire if General Webb has heard

from Colonel Munro's daughters? I was to

rendezvous with them in Albany and escort them

to the fort.

WEBB

Yes. You may.

(to Magua, after a glance at Heyward)

You there. What does Munro call you?

(turning back o Heyward)

The "Scotsman" has sent one of his Indian allies

to guide you.

Magua rises and slowly walks into the light. He is reserved and over six feet tall. His head is shaved into a mohawk. Rings, beads & feathers pierce his ears. A blanket is worn as a shawl over his left shoulder exposing his right arm and heavy tattooing. A long tomahawk is in the belt of his breechcloth.

WEBB

The Scotsman's daughters are at the Poltroon's

house. A company of the 33rd will accompany

you and Magua will show you the way.

HEYWARD

By your leave, sir.

Webb holds Heyward a moment…

WEBB

(to Adjutants)

Explain to the Major we care little about toying

with colonial militia because we have little to

fear from the French. They have not the nature

for war. Their Latinate voluptuousness combines with

their Gallic laziness and the result is: they would

rather make love with their faces than fight.

Webb's Adjutants laugh uproariously at his wit. Heyward's stiff, perfunctory smile. He's been made the butt of the joke. He does not share Webb's derisive view of the French, nor does he care for Webb's carelessness. However, Webb doesn't like Heyward's manner, and we don't like Webb. (tiring isn't it)

WEBB

(continuing)

Dismissed.

Heyward stiffly salutes. Webb casually, perfunctorily salutes the younger man in return.

HEYWARD

(to Magua)

Dawn. At the encampment. Six a.m. sharp. See

to it you're there.

Beneath Magua's barely deferential manner we sense intelligence and menace. However, none of these Brits sees it.

EXTERIOR POLTROON'S HOUSE - SAME DAY

Duncan Heyward, brushed clean, his wig freshly powdered, his tricorn in his hand with a crimson sash and sword and his cavalry boots, rides his horse into the entrance way of Poltroon's house. A boy takes his horse and leads it to the stalls as Duncan walks through the gate and he enters a small courtyard.

HEYWARD

Cora

CORA

(turning around smiles at him)

Duncan

Cora Munro seems to have a vivacious character. She is dark-haired, unconventional in that she's educated, but with conventional values and attitudes. She hugs Duncan to her and then pushes him away to look at him

HEYWARD

My God it's good to see you.

He takes her hand in both of his and kisses it; his eyes can't hide the fact that he is all lit up being by her side.

EXTERIOR POLTROON'S HOUSE, BACK YARD – SAME DAY – AFTERNOON

A vegetable plot behind the Poltroon's house is a provincial substitute for a formal garden setting. Heyward and Cora sit on rough wooden chairs. The surroundings are beautiful with the open meadow and tall trees and forest in the far distance. A table between their wooden chairs holds a tea setting for them. They're sitting on opposite sides of the table, talking seriously and quietly. Duncan's jacket is removed. Time's passed since they last saw each other. After a long pause…

CORA

I'm embarrassed to be so indecisive ... after so

long apart and after you've traveled so far ...

She looks askance at him. Then the banter drops

CORA

(difficult)

Duncan, my affection is as towards a closest

friend. Alice and I depend on you and respect

you immensely ... I wish they did, but my feelings

don't go beyond that. Do you see?

HEYWARD

Isn't respect and friendship, a reasonable basis

for a man and woman to be joined? And all

else may grow in time ...?

CORA

Some say that's the way of it.

HEYWARD

"Some"?

CORA

Cousin Eugenie, my father, but ...

HEYWARD

(interrupts)

Cora, in my heart, I know once we're joined,

we'll be the happiest couple in England. Let

those whom you trust, your father, help

settle what's best for you. In view of your

indecision, why not rely on their advice and

Judgment…

as well as mine?

Cora stares directly at Heyward; she looks away. She has no answer; something subterranean disturbs her about delegating judgment over the fate of her life. She believes that in order to make a comment to someone it should be reciprocal; a mutual intense feeling on both sides. She doesn't see herself ever viewing Duncan in the same way he views her. Breaking her thinking…

HEYWARD

Will you consider that?

CORA

(pause; smiles)

Yes. Yes, I will.

(She's still unsettled.)

ALICE

Duncan!

It's Cora's younger sister Alice. She's eighteen years old, white-blonde hair, and wide blue eyes. She's effervescent and runs to hug him. Heyward is taken aback by her enthusiasm and laughs.

HEYWARD

My God, you've grown up.

ALICE

We leave in the morning?

HEYWARD

(rises)

Yes, miss.

ALICE

I won't sleep tonight. What an adventure!

I absolutely cannot wait to return to Portman

Square, having laid eyes upon the full-blooded,

red men in the wild!

CORA

My God, Alice.

HEYWARD

(smiles)

It can be dangerous ...

ALICE

Nonsense. Papa wouldn't have sent for us

if it were dangerous.

Alice had always heard tales about the red men, and now she might even be able to see them up close. It excited her, although miniscule, it was to her an adventure. To walk through the wilderness and then reach her fathers fort, which he described to her in his letters. Alice loved nature and couldn't hold her excitement about the journey. Alice takes Heyward's hand, while Cora pours more tea.


	4. Chapter 4

BRITISH ARMY LEAVING ALBANY - NEXT DAY

Sgt. Major Ambrose

(entering)

Shoulder arms!

(barks)

Form two companies of nine ... MARCH!

The men march in perfect drill into two groups, each three across and three deep. Major Duncan Heyward steps out. Heyward climbs onto his white military charger; it's spirited. Cora & Alice are in riding dresses and veils. The veil doesn't completely cover Alice's golden hair and blue eyes and the flush of her complexion. Not being able to sleep last night, she's wary, but excited to begin the journey across the wilderness. Her eyes wide open to take in the sights. Cora's at her side, excited, yet on full alert of any dangers. Cora was more worldly in her views, she knew their was a war going on and although Alice knew this as well her innocence and purity would lead her to believe that everything was going to be okay. They're riding sidesaddle, and both wish they didn't have to. It's not as easy and comfortable as it seems. Cora's tight traveling dress reveals that she is two or three years older than Alice, is fuller and more mature.

All three ride to the front of the column. The baggage horses and mule are in the gap between the two companies. Magua is cradling his musket, and as he passes them Alice looks bewildered at him and is a little afraid of him. He looks very serious and mean, but as they start on their journey she soon forgets and takes in the beautiful sights. The forest lies before them with all its mysteries and dangers and quickly changes to a dark, and sinister as its immensity seem to swallow up the living mass which slowly enters its bosom.

INTERIOR FOREST

As the Redcoats march on their faces are now filmed with dust, cut with lines of perspiration. Albeit their tiredness, they march in perfect formation. Alice too seems to be fatigued, while Cora turns looking up into the forest canopy astonished at the deep beauty of the place. It seems to Cora the forest of childhood, with trees of dark, except for spots where leaves are sparse, and there the light is golden. In a ravine a buck disappears into a deeper stand of trees.

.

CORA

Alice, did you see that ...?

(asks Cora with enthusiasm)

CORA

Alice?

Alice rouses from fatigue; she was bent over on her horse and looked like she might fall if they didn't stop soon.

HEYWARD

Are you alright?

ALICE

Can we rest soon?

HEYWARD

Absolutely.

Heyward rides to the front of the column to Magua, who's twenty to thirty yards ahead of everybody else.

HEYWARD

You there, Scout!

Magua slowly turns towards Heyward.

HEYWARD

(overly articulated)

We must ... stop ... soon. Women are ... tired.

You ... understand?

MAGUA

(perfect English)

I understand. This is not good place to stop.

Two leagues from here. No water 'til then.

That where we stop. Better place.

HEYWARD

No. Stop in the glade just ahead! When the

ladies are rested, we will proceed. Do you

understand?

MAGUA

(in Huron: English subtitle)

"Magua understand paleface is a dog to his women.

When his women want to eat, he lay aside his

tomahawk to feed their laziness."

HEYWARD

Excuse me. What did you say?

MAGUA

Magua say: "Yes. Good idea."

As they begin to stop ...


	5. Chapter 5

**EXTERIOR MOUNTAINS & FOREST - WIDE – DAY**

Chingachgook, followed by Hawkeye and Uncas are on their trail to Can-tuck-ee. They seem to be relaxed, yet carry themselves with a degree of alertness. In the forest tall trees, ravines, and streams surround them. All three cradle their long guns and move silently, listening for any danger that may be present.

Chingachgook abruptly stops; the others freeze in their tracks. Chingachgook turns off their trail and heads down toward some rocks near a stream; Uncas and Hawkeye follow. Chingachgook studies some logs and puts his hand over them to see if their warm. Uncas and Hawkeye start to look around for any other signs that people were there. Hawkeye finds a rock that has been turned from its bed. Uncas, moving up on his flank, climbs the bank and moves off into the trees, searching and then he gestures…he's found another sign of something.

Chingachgook had headed off further down the stream and discovers nothing. Rapidly he rejoins Uncas and Hawkeye who've become extremely alert. They move up the bank into the forest; ninety degrees from their previous path. Something is wrong as they start to move fast, yet soundless. They hardly disturb a blade of grass.

**BACK TO THE REGIME LED BY MAGUA **

Magua is at the head of the party leading them, when he turns without causing suspicion and heads toward the back, passing the Munroe girls and Duncan, who looks at him cautiously. Magua slides his tomahawk out from the front of his belt that girdles his waist. He lets the shaft drop into his hand. There is a darkness to his tall figure that can be seen more clearly now. Magua is approaching a soldier on the left in the first row. Magua has caught the Redcoat's eye as he curiously smiles to see what Magua wants. When Magua is two steps away he caves in the side of the infantryman's head at the temple with the spike end of his tomahawk and, backhanded, hacks the bade through the side of the neck of the center man in the first row. Simultaneously thirteen muskets EXPLODE from the wooded rise. Five redcoats are blown off the path, two others are

HEYWARD

Form company! Left face! March!

Alice shrieks trying to calm her horse and keep the reins under control. Cora reaches out to help Alice and grab the reins, while managing her own horse. Heyward, pulls his short musket out, seeing that firing is about to reach for the women. Cora's horse is jolting every which way. Alice's Horse is bolting, dodging sideways, and finally spills Alice to the earth. Cora gets off her horse and heads toward Alice who is looking at the battle scene in disbelief.

HEYWARD

Company make ready!

The regulars slam into a firing line, stepping over the bodies of their comrades. In the forest rise, the warriors are sheltering themselves behind trees and firing at the squad. Then they flash downhill through the trees. Partnered in two-man teams, one loads and prepares and fires while the other advances to the next cover. He, then, prepares and fires covering his partner's advance. Leaping over fallen trees and boulders, they close in fast. Even though the disciplined English are men of rank their tactics in the dense forest are grossly inferior to the warriors…

HEYWARD

Present!

As Alice continues to watch fear finally sets in as Cora reaches her taking off Alice's hat and covering her with her body. Alice turns and shrieks into Cora's body at what is happening. Heyward from horseback aims his pistol and fires an attacking warrior that was leaping toward Cora and Alice. Another two Redcoats drop, now there are only nine left. Then eight.

HEYWARD

Fire!

A musket volley as eight muskets go off as one shot, sending a lead scythe through leaves. But the warriors were behind cover. Only one was exposed and hit.

HEYWARD

Load! Prime!

The English rush to complete the reload.

HEYWARD

(continuing)

Present! Present!

Suddenly, the warrior - en masse - CRASH down onto the Redcoats line with tomahawks, war clubs and point blank musket fire. Alice on the ground continues to scream in her sister's body as Cora protectively holds her little sister and boldly looks at what is taking place.

Heyward's horse is shot from beneath him, the animal folding, falling straight to the earth as Heyward tries to get off before getting stuck underneath the horse. Magua shoots Ambrose in the chest and looks around. Heyward stands by the Munro girls, swinging his fusil like a bat, upending a warrior and lunges with his bayonet in his left towards another. The company is wounded, dying, or dead. The warriors begin to scalp the British while four race towards Heyward and the two women. Heyward readies himself, as Cora holds Alice tighter to her womb and gets ready to die.

Three loud shots blow three warriors sideways, head over heels down the rise. Barely seen, running diagonally across the fall line of the ravine, Nathaniel starts to reload Killdeer on full run. Uncas jumps off the rise and lands on a warrior and slices him with his tomahawk. The warriors are confused by what just happened. Suddenly Chingachgook slams a warrior, head first into the ravine with the war club. Another warrior spins, but Uncas tomahawk his shoulder. The warrior swings downwards, Uncas ducks beneath the swing and slashes his throat, sending him downhill.

Hawkeye runs down the rise as he tomahawks a warrior near a couple of wounded redcoats. He runs and goes after the next one slicing him in the chest, hurls him to the ground and then breaks his neck with the tomahawk.

Magua calmly sees the odds have changes. His attention becomes focused. He commits a very revealing act seen through the blurred foreground action of struggling bodies. He raises his musket and aims…

Cora who's unaware watches the three men who came to their rescue, especially Hawkeye; she's unaware that she is a target.

Hawkeye sees the direction that Magua is aiming at and sees Cora. He looks back at Magua. Magua senses Hawkeye, thus his eyes meet Hawkeye's as his rifle changes direction to Hawkeye. Their eyes lock, each to the others. Hawkeye swings Killdeer from his shoulder and aims at Magua. Magua fires at Hawkeye, who goes to bended knee and misses the bullet. He tries to focus through the smoke to fire at Magua, but he's gone. It happened so quickly, it seemed nearly mystical. Hawkeye lowers Killdeer impressed.

Heyward draws his sword, reflexively. Hawkeye flips the musket around one-handed. It's pointed at Heyward's chest. Hawkeye fires, killing an attacking warrior behind Heyward. Heyward spins to see the warrior fall to the ground. Hawkeye turns to see where Uncas is at.

Chingachgook's war club flashes up the hill. It cleaves the warrior's back and bowls him over. Chingachgook retrieves his club and turns to return to his sons down the incline.

Uncas starts walking up to where Hawkeye is and looks to his right as Chingachgook comes down the incline. Heyward's motionless, and the women are frozen as they look at their rescuers. Alice is still being held by Cora her wide eyes looking at each of them and resting specifically on one. Moments ago both women were clean and demure. Now their riding dresses are torn, mud-stained, and their baggage is gone.

HAWKEYE

(to Heyward)

Your wounded should try walkin' back to Albany.

They'll never make a passage north.

Uncas walks pass the women and Duncan and scares the horses into running off, smacking them on the rear.

ALICE

Stop it!

Alice attacks Uncas and tries running after the horses…

ALICE

We need them to get out of here!

Uncas gently restrains Alice looking at her, while Alice looks up to meet his glaze and then becomes quite. Cora reaches gently out for Alice and Alice turns to the embrace of her sister as Uncas starts walking back…

HEYWARD

(to Nathaniel)

... why the bloody hell he do that to the horses?

HAWKEYE

Why don't you ask him?

UNCAS

(matter of fact)

... too easy to track ... they can be heard for

miles ... find yourself a musket ...

Uncas walks pass Heyward and canvases the ground for gun powder horns or bullets, anything they may come of use to them. They're surprised by Uncas' easy English. Hawkeye's scanning the forest and looks amusingly back at them.

HEYWARD

(breathless)

We were headed ...

HAWKEYE

(appropriating a knife)

... Fort William Henry.

Chingachgook says something to Hawkeye in Mohican: let's go… Then a fast exchange of Delaware. Cora's surprised to see it's Chingachgook's decision. Chingachgook looks at the survivors, gives his assent, and starts off.

HAWKEYE

... take you as far as the fort.

Hawkeye throws Heyward a musket. Cora & Alice look towards Heyward. He looks at them: the women are totally terrified and do not move.

HAWKEYE

If we are goin' to take you, we need to move.

Fast ... And the fort is well off our course.

So if you all rather wait for the next Huron

war party to come by, we'll be on our way.

Heyward quickly decides to go, and the women follow. Cora picks up a small pistol off one of the dead soldiers and slides it in her pocket…


	6. Chapter 6

As they move through the trackless forest, Uncas is in the back scanning and making sure they're not being followed. Alice is a little way ahead of him, and Uncas keeps an eye on her making sure she is okay. Cora is ahead of Alice and watches intently at Hawkeye. Heyward follows closely behind Hawkeye; he's ill at ease. Following the lead of some half-Indian and not being in command is unsettling to him. Chingachgook is leading the party.

HEYWARD

How far is it, scout?

HAWKEYE

Day and a half

(pause)

Where did you get ... the guide?

HEYWARD

Colonel Munro sent him. He was one of our

Mohawk allies.

HAWKEYE

He is Huron and nothing else.

(checking the Munro girls are

not too close)

Why would he want to murder the girl?

HEYWARD

What?

HAWKEYE

Dark haired ...

HEYWARD

Miss Cora Munro. He never set eyes on

her before today.

HAWKEYE

No blood vengeance? No reproach or insult?

HEYWARD

Of course not!

(pause)

And how is it you were nearby?

HAWKEYE

Came across the war party, tracked 'em.

HEYWARD

Then you're assigned to Fort William Henry?

HAWKEYE

No.

HEYWARD

Fort Edward, then?

HAWKEYE

No. Headin' west. To Can-tuck-ee.

HEYWARD

There's a war in the North, how's it

you are heading west?

HAWKEYE

Well,

(he stops to turn to Duncan

and with a little amusement in his

voice)

We head north then real-sudden-like

we make a left

HEYWARD

I thought all our colonial scouts were in

the militia?

In the back Uncas is smiling at the thought as he looks back at the wilderness. Alice looks timidly toward him without his noticing, seeing his smile she smiles, and then turns her glaze to wear his is at. It was beautiful; the greenery of the forest and the water from the river cascading down the walks. If only she weren't too tired and scared she would be able to enjoy it more. However, she's gained a sense of security with Uncas just a few feet away.

Cora is looking at Hawkeye and Duncan and sees the tension building up.

HAWKEYE

I ain't your "scout". And we ain't in no

damn militia.

HEYWARD

(stops)

Then you are one of those who would allow

England to fight alone while she protects

you from France?

HAWKEYE

England does not protect me and does not

war against France on our account. She uses

us to war against France on her own account ...

of greed for land and furs.

Cora is appalled at what he says and looks curiously at him.

HAWKEYE

(turns)

Clear it up any?

HEYWARD

(loud)

I owe you gratitude or I'd call you out!

HAWKEYE

(low)

Do not let gratitude get in the way ...

Cora's hand holds back Heyward's sword arm because suddenly Chingachgook looms over him. He was fast for being older Cora thought to herself. Even if they didn't hold the same views they did save their lives and were willing to take them to the Fort. Cora was left perplexed as she was contemplating this in her mind…

Uncas turns alertly toward them and stops; something is bothering him. Cautiously he moves pass them turning back Hawkeye and Chingachgook realize something's not right. They start moving low and fast. Heyward is looking questioningly after them, looks back at the Munro girls, and then starts up after them. Cora wonders what happened that made them all be more alert than usual as she turns towards Alice. Alice takes Cora's hand as they head out behind Heyward and the others…

Behind a forest tree line Uncas waits for the others. As the others join him where the branches meet the ground; they see smoke drifting through the trees. Hawkeye sees and dips his head, then looks again. Chingachgook starts to cautiously head forward war club and rifle ready…

Cameron's Cabin is lying there with smoke rising from a part of the ash. Uncas starts to head cautiously to a body that turn out to be that of Alexandra's. A tomahawk cut can be seen in the back as she lays lifeless on the ground. Uncas lays his hand on her head then her arm as he gets up to look inside the cabin. Hawkeye sees the body of little James underneath a pile of wood. Chingachgook is canvassing the area, looking for any traces that might have been left behind.

Alice approaches and is frozen in her steps; Cora is standing at her side. Heyward stands a little way ahead of them and looks at the poor family in pity. Uncas is at the doorway to the house and sees the little girl in the embrace of John Cameron, both lying dead on the ground…

HEYWARD

Anything to be done?

Hawkeye and Chingachgook ignore him as they continue searching. Uncas heads out of the doorway, ashen, stoic, as they all are. They are all in pain for the loss of the Cameron family, especially Uncas who can't believe someone would do this to an innocent family.

UNCAS

All dead ...

Hawkeye bends over where Chingachgook is examining the ground. They look at each other grimly.

HEYWARD

Who were these people?

Uncas joins them carefully watching his steps carefully and bends down leaning on his rifle. Chingachgook traces the outline of a moccasin foot print

CHINGACHGOOK

(to Hawkeye)

Ottawa.

HEYWARD

Excuse me ...

Hawkeye gestures to Heyward to stay where he is: on the periphery with the women.

UNCAS

Mirrors ... tools ... clothes ... it's all inside.

They didn't take anything

HAWKEYE

Movin' fast, not able to carry much ...

this was a war party?

Chingachgook nods in confirmation; while Uncas leans his head on his rifle. Hawkeye rubs his brothers head as Chingachgook indicates a direction in Mohican; getting up he starts heading out as Uncas and Hawkeye do the same...

HEYWARD

(sympathetically)

Let us look after them ...

He starts approaching the bodies…

CHINGACHGOOK

Leave them.

Heyward stops in disbelief as Chingachgook walks past him. Uncas walks more to the right and passes Alice hoping that she will just follow without asking questions, as he tries to hide his pain. Hawkeye starts to pass Cora…

CORA

(hasn't moved)

Though they are strangers, they are at

least entitled to a Christian burial!

HAWKEYE

(shaking his head)

Let us go, miss.

CORA

I will not. I have seen the face of war

before, Mr. Poe, but never war made on

women and children. And almost as

cruel is your indifference.

Chingachgook keeps moving without looking at her for what she said, and Uncas continues to walk past Alice. Hawkeye turns back and rapidly approaches her. Alice stays motionless as she watches. Cora takes a step back, fearful.

HAWKEYE

(contained)

Miss Munro.

(pause)

They are not strangers ...

And they stay as they lay ...!

Cora realizes Hawkeye knew these people and is deeply affected. She also realized for the first time this is a whole new world with dynamics and complexities, behavior and rhythms she doesn't understand. He turns away from her and walks on. She hesitates a moment and then as Alice walks toward her they start after Hawkeye; Heyward follows. Chingachgook leads, followed by Hawkeye, Heyward, and the Munro girls, while Uncas waits for them, looking away from the cabin, so that he will be rearguard.


	7. Chapter 7

EXTERIOR GLADE – NIGHT

Hawkeye moves through to where the trees seem sparse and are unnaturally white birch and some thin grass grows. The land rises into a mound; Chingachgook and the others avoid stepping on the grass and cross to the other side of it. Chingachgook mutters something to Uncas; he nods and disappears amongst the white birch, soundlessly. Alice watches secretly as he leaves, but Chingachgook sees her and as she looks at him she timidly turns away.

Hawkeye throws Heyward a blanket. Heyward spreads the blanket below the top of the mound and – maintaining silence - he gestures for Cora & Alice to rest there. Alice curls into a fetal position and not realizing how tired she was is out within a few minutes. Heyward is a few feet away behind a bushy tree keeping watch. Chingachgook is on the other side of Alice, a few feet away standing motionlessly behind a tree. Cora is gently caressing Alice as she watches her sleep. Hawkeye has taken a position down the mound. Cora sees him and gets up heading toward him. Heyward watches as an unsettling feeling sets in. Hawkeye doesn't react as Cora positions her a few feet away from him. He's scanning the trees; not looking at her. They whisper ...

CORA

Why didn't you bury those people?

HAWKEYE

Anyone lookin' to pick up our trail, would

see it as a sign of our passing ...

CORA

You knew them.

Hawkeye looks at her and nods.

CORA

(stiffly)

You were acting for our benefit. And I

apologize. I misunderstood you.

HAWKEYE

Well that is to be expected. My father ...

CORA

Your "father"?

HAWKEYE

Chingachgook. He warned me about

people like you.

CORA

He did?

HAWKEYE

Yes. He said ... "do not try to make them

understand you."

CORA

What?

HAWKEYE

Yes.

(he hides a little smile at her reaction)

And "do not try to understand them.

That is because they are a breed apart and

they make no sense ..."

Cora's indignation is cut off because ...

Uncas moving fast, yet soundlessly, gestures back the way he came and it means they're in jeopardy. He takes Heyward's position as Heyward moves upward a little bit and behind a different bushy tree for an advantage point. Uncas notices Alice start waking up and then looks up, aiming his rifle at the intruders.

Shapes start to appear in the thick of the night. Red war painted faces start to appear. A ruff of red hair stands straight up at the back of the large man's head. He's followed by other Ottawa's. Wary, silently, the hunt. Towards the rear are two French Rangers from Le Regiment de la Sarre. They're bearded, dirty, and dressed with the French garments. There's nothing clumsy about them.

Alice starts crawling by Uncas and seeing the red-painted Ottawa approach, she starts to panic and breathes harder. Her hyperventilating and involuntary small sounds of fear will reveal their position. Uncas seeing her is hesitant with his rifle; a hand covers Alice mouth and gently holds her as…

Uncas

(whisper in her ear)

Shhhh…

His other arm is around her, holding her, and then he lifts his head looking towards the advancing Ottawa.

Hawkeye on his stomach aims his rifles with his tomahawk within reach on the ground. Ottawa and French are fifty yards away from the crescent mound behind which lie Hawkeye and the others. Mist envelops them; Chingachgook, behind the tree, is holding his war club to his chest getting ready. They all wait for the attack. Cora is terrified but doesn't show it as she reaches for the musket that she picked up earlier; Hawkeye impressed hands her gun powder. They wait, listen, and watch…

Through the grass, thirty feet away they stop; they're motionless. Then their leader gestures and they start backing out. The French Rangers continue towards the crescent. The Ottawa chief takes one's arm and stops him. The French Ranger whispers something inaudible…

THE OTTAWA CHIEF

(shakes his head)

"Non. Pas possible ..."

And means it; they retreat. As the others see them retreat Uncas slowly removes his hand from Alice's mouth. She's a little shy, then looks up, catches his eyes, and then averts her face; Chingachgook sees all of it and doesn't like it. Alice still trembling looks slowly around where she is laying, she wonders if she should go back to where she was, but feels safe at the side of Uncas. Uncas watches her silently, sensing that she doesn't know where to go he reaches out to where she was before and gets the blanket. Alice looks at him in disbelief as he covers her with it. Alice timidly turns on her side, facing away from him, and curls up in the fetal position as she tries to rest. Uncas stays by her side, he doesn't want to leave her, but he knows that he needs to be careful. An Indian and an English woman…it's unheard of, Uncas kept reminding himself. She would only see the "savage" and I will only see her beauty, he thought quietly to himself, knowing he would not be able to rest at all while at her side.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye and Cora watch as the Ottawa disappear into the night…

HAWKEYE

The Ottawa are gone.

CORA

(quietly)

Why did they turn back?

In answer Hawkeye looks behind & above her head; Cora turns and makes out stilt platforms of skeletons and torn strips of buckskin silhouetted against the night sky in the distance. They have camped on sanctified ground, a burial place. As she looks she thinks it would be a mistake to ever underestimate the skill of these men or the anger & complexity of this place.

CORA

(still pissed off)

"We're a breed apart and we make no

sense" ...?

HAWKEYE

(smiles)

In your particular case, miss, I would

make some allowance ...

CORA

(sarcastic)

Thank you so much.

Cora is angry, yet inquisitive. Hawkeye, staring at the trees, glances at her. She settles, looking at him; her mood changes…

CORA

You called Chingachgook your "father"?

Where is your real family?

Hawkeye's surprised by her question.

HAWKEYE

They buried my ma & pa and my sisters.

And Chingachgook - who found me with

two French trappers - raised me up as his

own.

CORA

I'm sorry.

HAWKEYE

I do not remember them. I was one or two.

CORA

How did you learn English?

HAWKEYE

My father sent Uncas & I to Reverend

Wheelock's school when I was ten. So

we would know both worlds ... though

we were told only bother learning readin' &

arithmetic from yours.

CORA

And what were the beliefs of

European culture you didn't bother with?

HAWKEYE

The Bible. Monarchy. Many wrong ideas

about the government of men. My father's

people already know each man is his own

nation. And only he can have dominion

over himself. Not kings. No man is better

than any other man.

CORA

In London those radical ideas could land

you in Newgate prison.

(changing the subject)

Why were those people living in this

defenseless place ...?

HAWKEYE

'Cos frontier land's the only land affordable

to poor people. So after seven years

indentured service in Virginia, they headed

out here where they are beholden to none

and not livin' by another's leave ...

Their name was Cameron. John & Alexandria.

Cora sees the slate grey clouds and, in between, the fields of stars. She looks at Hawkeye; then again up at the night sky.

HAWKEYE

(continuing; looking up)

My father's people say ... at the birth of the

sun and of his brother, the moon, their

mother died ... so the sun gave to the earth

her body, from which was to spring all life.

And he drew forth from her breast the stars.

The stars he threw into the night sky to

remind him of her soul.

(the sky)

So there is the Cameron's' monument ...

my folks', too, I guess.

Cora's pensive; Hawkeye's watching her; Her reaction is enigmatic. After a pause ...

CORA

(low)

You are right, Mr. Poe. We do not

understand what is happening here.

And it is not as I imagined it would be,

thinking of it in Boston and London ...

HAWKEYE

Sorry to disappoint you ...

CORA

(eyes downcast)

On the contrary. It is more deeply stirring ...

to my blood ...

(then up into his eyes)

... than any imagining could possibly have

been ...

She closes her eyes, turns slightly and prepares to sleep. Hawkeye is the one left staring into the birch forest, a little surprised. Some of his assumptions about her were wrong ...


	8. Chapter 8

EXTERIOR GLADE – NEXT MORNING

Opening her eyes slowly she's a little confused as to why she's in a forest, then all the memories from yesterday come flashing back. She shudders and goes into a fetal position, her eyes wide with fear. She feels a hand on her shoulder and sits up quickly afraid that it's the enemy…

UNCAS

(looking at her stoic but she

senses compassion)

Are you alright?

Alice looks into his eyes and her eyes flutter to the ground; why was I afraid? Alice started to remember that last night she stayed next to Uncas; during the night she had changed her position to her other side and when she did she had opened her eyes, Uncas sat there. He looked as if he were asleep but with a slight noise she could see his muscles tense and he would open his eyes scanning the area. She felt comforted by his closeness and alertness; she gave a little smile to herself under the blanket and fell back asleep. Looking back at him she nodded, not being able to speak with his intense eyes looking at her. Alice looks around and only sees Chingachgook, who is looking at her closely, she looks down…

ALICE

(a little afraid)

Where's everybody else?...

My sister?

UNCAS

She went with Hawkeye…

Uncas smiles inside as Alice's face changes to disbelief; so beautiful he thought. Uncas remembered how her hair smelt of flowers as he tried to quiet her down when the Ottawa and French Rangers had appeared. Her skin was so soft. She fell asleep within an hour after the enemy's left, and looked so peaceful. He wished she didn't have to go through all of this, he could see it was affecting her, but for being so young she was strong. Maybe not as strong as Cora; he smiled, that girl was as tough as nails, for a woman. Yet, with Alice she had a different type of strength, she may not speak her mind as her sister, which he appreciated in his own way; he liked that she didn't question them about leaving the Cameron's house the way that it was, whereas her sister made it seemed like they didn't care about them; that hurt a lot. Alice, though, never complained about the rough terrain, the heat, and even though he could see yesterday that she was tired and in pain from all the walking, she never asked for a break but quietly kept moving. Not many English women would do that, especially if they weren't used to being in the frontier. Uncas looks back at Alice…

UNCAS

They went to find food

Alice a little hurt that Cora left her behind, but also because she wanted to be helpful too; she felt as if she was just extra weight on the group, not helping them…

ALICE

(looking down)

Oh…and Duncan?

Uncas pointed and Alice looked, snoring underneath a bush was Duncan. She couldn't help but laugh, that's Duncan for you, and then she covered her mouth afraid that some enemy might hear and stopped. She looked at Uncas afraid, but he just looked at her with a little smile. Uncas got up and started canvassing the area. Alice folded the blanket she used, wondering when her sister would get back. Chingachgook had seen everything; he could see Uncas' feelings but he couldn't tell about hers. He worried that Uncas was setting himself up with a fate that would leave him torn…

MEANWHILE

Hawkeye and Cora were a little away from the group and had found some berries and nuts. They started to pick some and Cora held out her dress to carry them. They had not spoken at all; Cora didn't know where to begin.

HAWKEYE

Your sister, how old is she?

CORA

(with a difference)

18…why do you ask?

HAWKEYE

How's she holding up?

Cora was a little surprised by the question; did Hawkeye like Alice? Then she realized that she didn't exactly have a chance to speak to Alice about what was going on. How did Alice feel? She wondered to herself. Ashamed that she didn't rightly know, she decided to tell him the truth…

CORA

I don't know. This

is all very different

From what we expected.

(searching for words)

I believe that she will hold

up, plus we should be meeting

our father soon…right?

HAWKEYE

By nightfall we should reach

the river…

Hawkeye trying not to show his concern for the war party from last night. If their assumptions were right, they were looking for them, more specifically the girls. Why did they want this girl so bad? What did she do? Hopefully they would get to the river without any problems…

HAWKEYE

How are you holdin' up?

CORA

(with a little smile)

Fine

HAWKEYE

Ready to get back to your

civilized life?

Cora a little perplexed with the question; she pondered over it. Was she ready? For some reason she didn't know how to answer it; would she ever see Hawkeye again?

CORA

After what's happened, I don't

think I'll ever be the same.

Hawkeye took in these words; no she wouldn't be the same. It's hard to have seen what they did and still keep going. He admired Cora for her bravery and courage…

HAWKEYE

We should head back

BACK AT THE ENCAMPMENT

HEYWARD

Where have you been?

He asks Cora as she returns not at all liking the fact that she left, and left with him.

CORA

We found some berries and nuts

Unfolding her dress she drops them unto the blanket that Alice had folded. Cora sits next to Alice and hands her some berries. Hawkeye and Uncas go to Chingachgook…

CHINGACHGOOK

(in Mohican)

We should head out, the

war party may still be on the

move

Uncas and Hawkeye nod in agreement and wait as the women eat. Heyward is picking the nuts and eating them. He doesn't like not being in command and being under someone else's leave. Jealousy is starting to set in over him. Alice looks to Cora and whispers…

ALICE

Aren't they hungry?

CORA

There's plenty…

(motioning them to eat)

HAWKEYE

You'll need the energy…

Uncas and Hawkeye are looking at Heyward as he partakes of the little meal that was intended for the women. Uncas looks at Hawkeye who returns his glance with a little smirk as Heyward stops mechanically and gets up realizing that he should stop eating their food…


	9. Chapter 9

EXTERIOR FOREST - LATE AFTERNOON

Deep fog has set in. A hand moves a branch aside; it's Uncas. Spread to the right is Chingachgook, far to the left is Hawkeye. They hike up a steep forested slope in the heart of the Adirondacks.

CORA

Much further?

HAWKEYE

Top of this ridge. Fort and Lake George are

downhill of it.

Alice happy to be seeing her father soon is re-energized, her spirits pick up.

ALICE

Will we be able to bathe?

Before Cora can answer they hear a deep, rolling roar, Alice is alarmed.

CORA

Thunder ... Papa will arrange something.

Uncas looks over his shoulder, sees something in the far distance, gestures to Hawkeye and Chingachgook. In the distant hills the band of red-painted Ottawa and French Rangers, who have now split into two groups, are still on their trail. Meanwhile, oblivious ...

HEYWARD

(helping Alice up the incline)

The men of the regiment will fetch water from

the lake, build fires and provide every comfort

you desire, Alice ...

ALICE

(in a playful tone)

Duncan, you are absolutely gallant. If Cora

doesn't marry you, I shall.

CORA

Alice!

Heyward laughs; Hawkeye sees them, will these Europeans, including Cora, shed their frontier experience?

ALICE

I can't wait to see Papa ...

CORA

And you, Duncan? What are you looking

forward to?

HEYWARD

Posting to a different continent.

Heyward laughs, Alice smiles out of politeness, but sensed ingratitude for what Uncas and the others have done for them, while Cora does not.

CORA

I think it's very important and exciting.

Heyward looks at her; she's not kidding. Poor Duncan, Alice thinks to herself. She knew a long time ago that Cora didn't like him in the same way he did her. If only he would get the hint. Now, though, Alice thinks that Cora might like Hawkeye, she wondered if Duncan could see that? Then worried she hoped that he didn't take her seriously when she said that if Cora didn't marry him she would. She could not imagine marrying him, she liked him like a brother. Her eyes shifted slowly toward the back where Uncas was. He was searching the area with his stoic expression. Heyward sees Cora's separation from them and her close proximity to Hawkeye; he doesn't like it. His dark thoughts are distracted by a flash of light and rolling thunder.

Hawkeye drops and pulls Cora to the ground; Uncas gently pushes Alice down on the ground causing Heyward to let go of her hand. Seeing everyone on the ground he instinctively does the same.

CORA

Lighting?

Hawkeye doesn't answer as he, Chingachgook, Uncas and Heyward make their way to the top of the ridge. Cora & Alice join them and look down upon their expectation of a secure piece of England in the wilderness, a safe harbor, a father's warm welcome, but Fort William Henry is none of those things. The thunder is the roar of French siege cannon clouded in dense smoke. The flashes of light are mortar bombs exploding and illumination rockets' red glare. Fort William Henry is under a massive siege by a French and Huron army.

Uncas looks over his shoulder, the Ottawa are pursuing them. There's no way back; they are propelled forward.

EXTERIOR BATTLEFIELD, FRENCH BATTERY – DUSK

French cannons roar black smoke and gouts of red flame. Trench dug by sappers behind the cover of a huge gambol pushed toward the fort by two poles and fascias on the sides. English gun crew searching the night. English rockets light the battlefield revealing the French trenches. English gun crew excited. Colonial militia and Mohawk snipers fire their rifles. The British gun crew scrambles to adjust their 18 pounders. French battery #1 fires. French battery #2 fires. French cannon fire rips into the fortifications, exploding wood and earth, shredding the English gun crew with its canister. The English fight stubbornly, but are outgunned.

MEANWHILE ...

As Chingachgook leads them down the ridge toward the river they see a canoe. It's being guarded by two Canadians and a Huron. The Huron senses their presence and turns as Hawkeye throws his tomahawk knocking him back. Chingachgook drives the war club up, smashing a Canadian onto the ground. The second Canadian jabs a bayonet at Uncas, slashing his side. Uncas jerks him forward by the musket, folds him over and tomahawks him. Hawkeye turns back and motions for Cora and the others to come. Heyward and Cora, who is holding Alice who is terrified and is looking at Uncas' wound, run to the canoe. Hawkeye helps Cora and Alice in; Chingachgook starts pushing the canoe out and instead of getting in they push the canoe slowly and silently toward their destination. Hawkeye is behind Chingachgook and next to him in the canoe is Cora looking up at the ghastly sight. Alice is with her head down scared to look. Her hands start reaching for the side of the canoe and comes in contact with another hand. It's Uncas'; he is on the other side of the canoe in the water pushing it and Heyward is in front of him. As they reach the shore, Uncas helps Alice out while Heyward starts toward the fort. Cora is by Hawkeye's side as they follow, while Chingachgook is in the rear of the group.

EXTERIOR FORT WILLIAM HENRY, NORTH WALL - SALLY-PORT TUNNEL

Amidst the cannonade roar, ad-libbed shouts from Hawkeye and Heyward convince battle begrimed soldiers to open the sally-port. They rush in; Cora stays by Hawkeye's side as he helps her. Heyward is behind them followed by Alice, Uncas, and Chingachgook. In the torch lit tunnel Alice doesn't care anymore but reaches at Uncas' shoulder to steady her as she tries to keep up. He looks at her and gently puts his arm on her back, helping her move a little faster. Captain Beams comes out to see who it is…

HEYWARD

I'm Major Duncan Heyward!

BEAMS

Captain Jeffrey Beams. We didn't think

you'd make it through!

HEYWARD

Where's Colonel Munro? His daughters are

here, too.

Beams raises his torch, sees the muddied, soaked women. He is shocked that they traveled with Heyward, and let's the group through.


	10. Chapter 10

INTERIOR FORT WILLIAM HENRY

The group emerges from the sally-port tunnel. It's smoky, and the noise is deafening. The group has traveled through a nightmare, only to arrive in hell. Heyward follows Beams as he leads them to Colonel Munro; Cora and Alice walk fast side by side behind them; Hawkeye, Uncas, and Chingachgook follow. The run diagonally past pyramidal stacks of cannon ball, smoldering beams, shrapnel, and wounded men. Just then a mortar is fired and explodes, killing the gun crew. On the ramparts Mohawks and Colonial Militia, sniping at the French. Women huddle in corners next to the sick and dying.

JACK

(shouts over roar)

Uncas! Nathaniel ...

Hawkeye waves; Ian intercepts Uncas; he turns to see Ian and then looks back toward Alice never taking his eyes off of her as Ian talks...

IAN

Thought you and Nathaniel weren't

joinin'-up.

UNCAS

(on the run)

Didn't!

HAWKEYE

Dropped in to see how you boys is doin'.

Colonel Munro running from his quarters is shocked to see them.

ALICE

(hysterical and running towards him)

Papa, Papa!

MUNRO

(enraged)

Why are you here?

Cora is stunned; Alice is decimated by her father's anger. Munro sees and whips off his coat to cover them and takes Alice under his arm; bombardment resumes as Alice clings while they race for the cover of his quarters.

MUNRO

(to Heyward;)

Why did you allow them to come? ... And

where the bloody hell are my reinforcements!

They race into the yellow lantern light of Munro's quarters and slam and bolt the heavy-door; Heyward's confused ...

INTERIOR MUNRO'S QUARTERS - NIGHT

MUNRO

(embracing his daughters; softer)

Told you to stay away from this hell hole!

Why did you disobey me?

CORA

When? How?

MUNRO

My letter ...

CORA

There was none!

Alice looks from one to the other, scared.

MUNRO

What?

CORA

There was no letter.

MUNRO

I sent three men to Webb!

HEYWARD

One called Magua arrived.

CORA

He delivered no such message.

Munro's stunned.

MUNRO

Does Webb not even know we are besieged?

HEYWARD

Sir. Webb has no idea. And he certainly does

not know to send reinforcements!

Munro has nowhere for his rage to go. Meanwhile, Alice clings to her father. At 45-55, the British Army has been his life. He blindly believes in its institutions, though officers like Webb would disdain his Scots origins. From under his fury, he looks at Alice, seeing her innocence and terror he smiles reassuringly, looking at Cora and Heyward…

MUNRO

(flat)

What happened to you?

HEYWARD

(suddenly tired)

Ambush ... on the George Road. This

Magua led us into it.

(pause)

... eighteen killed.

Hawkeye's looking at Cora and she returns the look

CORA

It's these men who

saved us. They guided us here ...

Munro turns to look; Alice does the same, Uncas is looking at her and she at him…

MUNRO

Thank you. How can I reward you?

Uncas turns his attention to him and nods, after a moment…

HAWKEYE

Help ourselves to a few horns from your

powder stores.

MUNRO

What else?

UNCAS

Some food.

MUNRO

(to Uncas)

I'm indebted to you. And get your side sewn up,

young man.

Munro sees his exhausted and bloodstained surgeon in the doorway that leads to the next rooms.

MUNRO

(bellows)

Mr. Phelps!

Phelps' face lights up when he sees Cora Munro…

PHELPS

Miss Cora! How are you?

CORA

(smiles)

Fine, Mr. Phelps. Have you cat gut and a

suturing needle?

(for Uncas)

And we could use some rum, clothes, and

a place to wash ...

Cora tries to remove Alice from her father, but she clings to him. Munro holds her tighter.

ALICE

What's going to happen father?

MUNRO

It's alright, girl, go with your sister.

She looks at him sadly and gives him a hug before leaving with Cora. Munro is moved beyond words by his daughters' presence. There's a break, a pause ...

MUNRO

(to Heyward over table map)

What a place for them ...

HEYWARD

Might I enquire after the situation, sir, given

that I've seen of the French engineering from

the ridge above?

MUNRO

(perfunctory)

Logistics are his guns are bigger than mine

and he has more of them. They keep our heads

down while his sappers make thirty yards of

trench a day. His thirteen inch mortars have a

two hundred yard range, so when they're close

enough, they'll move them in, lob explosive

rounds over our walls and pound us to dust.

HEYWARD

They look to be three hundred yards out.

You have three days.

MUNRO

Bloody murderers.

HAWKEYE

A man, here, can make a run straight through

to Webb.

MUNRO

... not enough time to get to Albany and back

with reinforcements ...

HEYWARD

Webb's not in Albany. He marched the 33rd to

Fort Edward two days ago.

MUNRO

Webb's at Edward?

HEYWARD

Yes, sir.

MUNRO

Only twelve miles away! He could be here day

after tomorrow.

(to Hawkeye)

Find your man, sir! Captain Beams will give you

the message.

Beams nods. Munro turns back to the map. Hawkeye doesn't move as he raises his hand to his brow and wipes…

HAWKEYE

Something else

MUNRO

Yes, sir, what is it?

HAWKEYE

Cameron's cabin.

Uncas looks up sadly and then evens his look as he looks back at Munro

HAWKEYE

We come upon it last

night. Burned out. Everyone murdered. And

it was Ottawa. They're allied to the French.

Munro looks up and then at him…

MUNRO

Aye. So?

Uncas and Hawkeye look back at him in disbelief, while Chingachgook remains in the shadows stoic, not surprised at Munro.

HAWKEYE

It was a war party. It means they're on the

attack up and down the frontier.

Munro turns to look at him for a long beat. Munro doesn't like what his response must be to this news. He turns to Heyward and the map.

MUNRO

(cold)

Thank you.

UNCAS

Men here, farmers Mohawks,

have family there

MUNRO

That will be all, sir.

Uncas is furious; Chingachgook gestures Hawkeye out. Hawkeye whispers something to Uncas and they leave.

HEYWARD

Things were done. Nobody was spared ...

MUNRO

Terrible feature of war in the Americas.

(beat; a mantra)

Best to keep your sight fixed on our duty.

Our duty is to defeat France. That hangs

on a courier to Webb.


	11. Chapter 11

INTERIOR MONTCALM'S MARQUEE – NIGHT

A choral group of three Seneca women and five boys, led by a Jesuit, sing the Te Deum in the Iroquois language. This is a large tent that could sleep twenty. Montcalm's four personal guards are at the entrance as well as Comte De Levis in dirty lace, a facial wound and a handful of pistols on a sash. Inside are simple campaign furniture and a six by eight foot battle standard and flag of France. Montcalm stands with a huge and fearsome elaborately tattooed and robed Seneca chief in a silk turban ...

SENECA CHIEF

(low)

... and the Black Robes of Michilimackinac left

us no time to put our cabins in order before telling

us our French father had need of our aid. We rolled

our blankets and were the first to be here. Yet we

are not the first and closest to my father's campfire.

The Marquis de Montcalm is forty-five, wears a large wampum belt as a sash over his waistcoat. He has an acute intellect, an elegant manner. He is more aristocratic than Munro, but a consummate professional soldier. Over the Seneca's shoulder, Montcalm sees and nods to… Magua entering with four Huron braves. This is not the Magua we saw on the trail. In his scalp lock, now red-stained and cut to a Huron roach, are three black plumes. A match-coat blanket drapes his left shoulder.

MONTCALM

(to Seneca Chief)

For my children and the children of the true

faith, my friendship and esteem is boundless ...

I will give you three oxen for a feast and tomorrow

I, myself, will sing the war song with you in the

great council house.

The Seneca Chief is satisfied and his people, plus the Jesuit, exit. The look on Magua's face and the wry expression on Montcalm's allow us to understand their relationship is based on real politics.

MONTCALM

Le Renard Subtil, how are things with your

English friends?

Magua exhales in derision as he brings a chair to face Montcalm and sits, European style ...

MONTCALM

(over his shoulder)

Louis Antoine, join us.

Louis Antoine De Bougainville enters. He wears a functional mélange of Indian moccasins over white linen breeches and an officer's waistcoat.

MONTCALM

Hear what le Subtil has to tell us …

MAGUA

English war chief, Webb goes to Fort Edward

with 33rd Regiment. He does not know my

father's army attacks Fort William Henry.

MONTCALM

But by now Munro knows his couriers didn't

get through. He'll send another.

MAGUA

The Grey Hair will try.

MONTCALM

Four or five, including two women entered the

fort ...

MAGUA

The Grey Hair's children were under Magua's

knife but escaped. They'll be under it again.

MONTCALM

Why do hate the Grey Hair, Magua?

MAGUA

When the Grey Hair is dead, Magua will eat

his heart. Before he dies Magua will put his

children under the knife so the Grey Hair will

see his seed is wiped out forever.

Montcalm won't get a direct answer.

MONTCALM

My sappers are advancing the trenches through

the night, now. You may have your opportunity

soon.


	12. Chapter 12

INTERIOR SURGERY, ENTRANCE - PHELPS – SAME NIGHT

Exhausted, sitting on a low stool, taking a breath…

HAWKEYE

She know what she's doin'?

Phelps looks up, then he looks over his shoulder at Cora. She's in a borrowed laundress dress/blouse ... She looks different. He's a little indignant.

PHELPS

First assisted me in Austria when she was

fourteen. I would say she does ...

Her apron is stained. Hawkeye sees this may be her first time in the New World, but it's not her first military campaign. Still angered at Munro's dismissive response, he's nevertheless falling for Cora.

HAWKEYE

She does not shy away from much ...

PHELPS

(elsewhere)

What's that?

HAWKEYE

Nothin'.

Alice Munro has caught Hawkeye's attention. Outside the surgery where a casement meets a wall, she sits, withdrawn. A catatonic older woman in a fine dress sits next to her…

Hawkeye bends down to meet Alice's eye level, she seems distant and can't look at the people next to her covered in blood.

HAWKEYE

You alright, Miss Munro?

Alice looks up at him; Hawkeye is stunned to see her expression. She looks like she's going into a trance, but is trying to fight it. Mrs. Phelps comes with some clothes for Alice…

MRS. PHELPS

Here you go, Miss Munro,

She hands the clothes to Alice, but she doesn't move. Hawkeye takes them from her and nods in acknowledgment. He sets the clothes on Alice's lap and turns to Mrs. Phelps as he gets up, he whispers…

HAWKEYE

Miss Munro would like to know

if she could bathe

(remembering the words she uttered on their way here)

MRS. PHELPS

Well, we have a basin in the

next quarter she's welcome to

use it, but

(a little hesitant)

I can't tend to her, I have to help here

where I am needed more.

Hawkeye puts his arm on her shoulder reassuringly and smiles…

MRS. PHELPS

Poor thing, she's been through

so much, she's never had a break…

HAWKEYE

What do you mean?

MRS. PHELPS

Her mother died giving birth to her

I believe she held herself responsible.

So she grew up without her mother and with a

governess. Her best friend growing up died

from the fever, which was why she

didn't come to Austria with Cora and

her father; she wanted to attend the funeral.

It was rather a hard time for her, from what Cora

had told me… Cora came here before Alice

and when Alice became of age, she came

to join her family. Now she's had to go through

this; poor thing has been surrounded by death

since birth.

Hawkeye looked back at Alice as Mrs. Phelps walked away shaking her head sadly. Hawkeye goes back to Alice and bends down…

HAWKEYE

Miss Munro… there's a basin

to bathe in just in the next

quarter

Alice looks up at him and smiles politely…

ALICE

Thank you…I think I

shall feel better after a bath.

Please don't tell Cora that I'm…

Alice tried to search for words, she didn't want her sister to have to worry about her. Not now, not here. Cora was needed in the surgery room. Needed. Alice cursed herself for not being stronger, if she was maybe she would be needed, but here she sat barely able to look at Hawkeye as men lay with their blood all over them. She sincerely hoped that a bath would cure her from her melancholy state, but all she really wanted was someone to be there for her. Her father was in the middle of a war and Cora was needed in the surgery and Alice was pretty sure that she had Hawkeye as well, and if not, well, then she still had Duncan. Alice looked up at Hawkeye, not having found the right words, he smiled…

HAWKEYE

It'll be our lil' secret

Hawkeye watched as she got up and started to head toward the door. 'I will never be the same'; Cora's words rang through his ears as he watched Alice, she will never be the same, he turned and entered the surgery Room, Cora's sewing up Uncas' wound on his side…

CORA

(looks up)

Mr. Poe?

HAWKEYE

Miss.

(pointing to the cotton)

May I?

Cora, curious, nods. Hawkeye cuts some pieces from her ruined and discarded dress that she now uses to bandage Uncas.

HAWKEYE

(to Uncas)

You 'bout done holdin' hands with Miss Munro?

Uncas laughs, looking from her to Hawkeye. Cora starts to tend another wounded man. As they start out, Hawkeye hesitates. Sensing it, Cora turns.

CORA

What are you looking at, Mr. Poe?

HAWKEYE

Why, I am looking at you, Miss.

Cora measures the directness of Hawkeye's manner. It's not insolent, only unsettling. She blushes and looks down as he looks at her, she looks back up at him and they hold each other's gaze for a few seconds, then she looks back down blushing as he smiles and turns to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

EXTERIOR FORT WILLIAM HENRY, WEST SIDE - SALLY-PORT – SAME NIGHT

Ten Mohawks and Rangers crawl toward the French lines.

Meanwhile ...

EXTERIOR FORT WILLIAM HENRY, PARAPET

Hawkeye and Uncas are low and out of French sight in the northeast battery. Four others are with them, including Captain Jack, and Ian. Stacked rifles are against the casement. Each rifle is within reach of Hawkeye's and Uncas' hand. Hawkeye is taking extra care loading Killdeer. He charges it once, then overloads the powder by a quarter charge. He's just finished telling Jack about the Cameron's and Munro's reaction.

HAWKEYE

He does not want to hear it.

(pause)

But he is gonna have to.

JACK

(to one man)

Get together by the West Battery James,

Ongewasgone & William.

Hawkeye uses the fine cotton he took from Cora; Uncas sees it.

UNCAS

Tight weave.

HAWKEYE

Another forty yards?

Uncas nods. Hawkeye wets it to make a tighter gas seal and rams it home. The tighter fit requires more effort. Hawkeye looks below to ground level, a frontiersman courier with two pistols that are holstered in a sash around his chest. He wears no hat and carries no pack; he waits by the sally-port door.

EXTERIOR FRENCH TRENCH

Three pickets are suddenly tomahawked and knifed by stripped down 42nd Highlanders and Mohawks. Alarm is raised. French and some Huron run to advance. Shots are fired. The Rangers & Mohawks fall back. French emboldened, pursue ...

TRENCH IN FRONT OF WEST WALL

Heyward and three companies of the 62nd regiment of Foot (60 men) are over the top in perfect formation ...

HEYWARD

Sergeant! Form three ranks!

SERGEANT MAJOR

Sir!

(bellows to troops)

Upon the center, wheel to the left-about!

March!

(three motions; drums)

Rear ranks, proper distance!

(the rear ranks back up six paces)

Front ranks, take your distance! March!

(everybody moves)

Halt!

(in unison they slam to a stop)

Make ready!

(muskets snap to port arms)

Mohawks & Highlanders dodge right & left of the 62nd's line of fire. French are coming forward. Their sergeants trying to stop and form their men in ad-libbed French.

SERGEANT MAJOR

(dead cool)

First rank! Second rank! Present arms!

(muskets shouldered)

HEYWARD

Fire!

Like one shot, lightening, smoke and .65 caliber death screams from the first two ranks like a scythe, cutting down ... fourteen French are wounded or killed. Heyward is oblivious to incoming rounds. A piece of hat is blown off, epaulet is shot off. The man next to him is killed and bloodies Heyward's coat.

HEYWARD

Advance, Sergeant Major!

SERGEANT MAJOR

Sir!

(to soldiers)

Third rank! Twelve paces! Forward march!

Drums; the rear rank walks through the first two ranks, who are priming and loading in perfect order to their Sergeant Major's commands. As the third rank becomes the first rank ...

SERGEANT MAJOR

Shoulder arms!

(slam)

Present!

(slam)

HEYWARD

Fire!

EXTERIOR FORT WILLIAM HENRY

Courier sprints for the trees during the diversion of Heyward's sally. Two Huron's materialize from nowhere and charge at him ... both are BLOWN off their feet by ...

EXTERIOR FORT WILLIAM HENRY, CASEMENT

Uncas & Hawkeye now handed already-loaded, primed and cocked rifles while the four men behind them reload the two just fired. Hawkeye gestures ...

EXTERIOR HILLSIDE

Three half-savage Canadians are running down the hill to intercept the courier. One fires and just barely misses the courier.

EXTERIOR FORT WILLIAM HENRY

Hawkeye fires; a half second later, Uncas fires.

EXTERIOR HILLSIDE

One Canadian's falling through the trees as the second one's hit by Uncas' shot.

Hawkeye reaches out his hand. Killdeer with the heavier load slapped into it; he aims. Looks away a second and comes back to the sight in deep concentration. The world goes silent ... he can barely see the courier and the Canadian. Only patches appear momentarily between the trees. They're three hundred yards away: an impossible shot in 1757.

EXTERIOR FOREST -

The Canadian will intersect the courier. His arm is back with his tomahawk to throw ...

EXTERIOR FORT WILLIAM HENRY

Hawkeye judges wind, elevates the long rifle and fires. Hawkeye's heavy round rips through. A few leaves flutter ...

EXTERIOR FOREST

Canadian whacked head over heels by the impact. The courier looks over his shoulder. He didn't know the Canadian was there. He stumbles in the half light, and runs on…

EXTERIOR FORT WILLIAM HENRY - WEST SALLY-PORT

The three companies of the 62nd Regiment of Foot file back into the fort in perfect order. The sally-port is closed. Three men are wounded. The diversion worked perfectly.

HEYWARD

Sergeant Major!

SERGEANT MAJOR

Sir!

HEYWARD

Thank you, Sergeant Major. Thank the men.

SERGEANT MAJOR

Atten-hut!

Troopers & Militia have seen no action for three days & nights. Heyward got their blood running and won their respect. They step aside and nod to him. Heyward keeps walking. He is home.

EXTERIOR FORT WILLIAM HENRY

When they had finished making sure the messenger was safe past enemy lines, they started to relax and clean their muskets. Hawkeye turned and his eye caught sight of someone down below, it was Alice. She looked at them intensely but he realized it wasn't him she was looking at. As her eyes suddenly came upon Hawkeye's he gave a little nod and smiled at her as she did the same and walked away. Uncas turned to see what caught Hawkeye's attention and caught sight of Alice's back as she headed to a cabin. He turned and saw Hawkeye grinning slyly at him with a raised eyebrow. Uncas tried to brush of the glaze as he continued cleaning his musket.

HAWKEYE

Hell of a position for these girls

Uncas stayed focused on his musket.

HAWKEYE

So much for a Delaware

woman

Uncas looked at Hawkeye with a stern look but was surprised to see Hawkeye looking at Uncas with brotherly love in his eyes. He quickly told Uncas what he had learned about Alice. Uncas nodded his attention on Alice. He tried not to show his concern but he realized that it didn't much matter now with his brother. Ian came informing Hawkeye that the men had gathered. Hawkeye started to get up wishing he didn't have to tell them about the Cameron family. Uncas pulled Hawkeye aside…

UNCAS

I'm going to stay

HAWKEYE

(nodded in agreement)

You should watch her

Uncas looked at Hawkeye as Hawkeye put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

HAWKEYE

Call it a hunch, but I think

that we'll be havin' a

talk with her father again. If that does happen

it's better she's not around to hear it.

She's got enough on her mind.

Uncas nodded and they parted ways.

INTERIOR FORT, INNER CORRIDOR

Cora moving through the corridor past wounded. Two French mortar bombs explode above one of the casements. We hear shrill screams in the distance and ...

HAWKEYE

... it was no raidin' party out for pillage. The

cabin was attacked by a war party. They are

sweeping south down the frontier spreading

terror among farms and Mohawk villages 'cos

all the men are here.

IAN (O.S.)

And my cabin's not thirteen miles south of

Cameron's!

Cora, passing the open door to Munro's crowded office, now hesitates. Standing in the doorway Cora see Hawkeye, Captain Jack Winthrop, Ian, seven or eight other militia spokesmen, Munro, Heyward, two adjutants,, and on lieutenant of Rangers.

MUNRO

(to Jack)

I must receive proof more conclusive than

Mr.. Poe's opinion before I weaken our

defenses by allowing militia to withdraw.

JACK

Chingachgook's of the same opinion. Taken

together, that's gospel. Your fort will stand

or fall depending on Webb and reinforcements,

not these colonials' presence.

MUNRO

I judge military matters, Captain Winthrop, not

you.

HAWKEYE

That judgment is not more important than their

right under agreement with Webb to defend their

farms & families ... Major Heyward was at John

Cameron's. He saw what it was.

MUNRO

(looking to Heyward for

confirmation of his point of view)

What did you see, Major?

Heyward looks around the room. And he catches the doorway, he sees Cora beyond the periphery of the other men, staring at him ...

Heyward Munro is expecting him to be the good soldier in defense of British military interests. At the same time Cora examines him with a cool, level stare. Heyward looks at Munro. What if Webb gets here and they need to launch a counter-attack? They need every man they have. It's his moment of decision ...

HEYWARD

(to Munro)

I saw nothing that would lead me to the

conclusion it was other than a raid by savages

bent on thievery.

Jack Winthrop grabs Nathaniel.

HAWKEYE

You're a liar!

Cora's saddened, Heyward's stature has fallen irrevocably in her eyes. Heyward can't help it, he turns to look at Cora but she's gone. Heyward, suffused with an inner sadness, turns to Hawkeye.

HAWKEYE

…and the blood is on your hands!

Heyward reaches for his sword.

MUNRO

(to Heyward)

I'll have none of that!

(to colonials)

Montcalm is a soldier and a gentleman.

Not a butcher.

HAWKEYE

Easy for you to suppose. While it is their

women and children, not yours, alone in

their farms!

MUNRO

(exploding)

You forget yourself!

JACK

We are not forgettin' Webb's promise!

MUNRO

British promises are honored. And the militia

will not be released. Because I need more

definite proof than this man's word!

JACK

Nathaniel's word been good on the frontier a

long time before you got here!

MUNRO

This interview's over! The militia stays!

JACK

(to Munro)

Does the rule of English law no longer govern?

Has it been replaced by absolutism?

This is very dangerous talk.

HAWKEYE

And if English law cannot be trusted, maybe

these people would do better makin' a peace

with the French!

HEYWARD

That is sedition! Treason!

HAWKEYE

That is the truth!

HEYWARD

(restraining himself)

I ought to have you whipped from this fort!

HAWKEYE

Major!

(changes down)

Someday I think you and I are gonna have

a serious disagreement.

MUNRO

(steel)

Anyone fomenting or advocating leaving

Fort William Henry will be hung for sedition.

Anyone leaving will be shot for desertion.

(pause)

My decision is final. Get out.

Hawkeye and the others are not intimidated. Their rage smolders. The look on Hawkeye's face says this is not over.


	14. Chapter 14

INTERIOR MUNRO'S BEDCHAMBER

There's a knock on the door and Heyward enters. Cora is gathering linen to make bandages for Mr. Phelps as Alice lays on her father's bed in the fetal position.

HEYWARD

Cora ... I wanted to talk to you, but I'll

come back another time ...

Alice looks at the two of them and rises out of the bed slowly.

CORA

Alice ...

ALICE

Talk to Duncan, Cora ... I must manage ...

I cannot be an invalid schoolgirl.

(starts

for door)

I'll see if Mr.. Phelps needs anything ...

She leaves.

HEYWARD

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ...

(looking back at Cora he starts)

Cora, I adore you and, when we come together,

we will be the happiest couple in England ...

I am certain of that. More than ever before.

What was said and done here will not

matter

(softens)

I believe you must trust the judgment of others

who hold your welfare so close to their hearts ...

CORA

Duncan ...

(pause)

Duncan, I promised you an answer. You

have complimented me with your persistence

and patience ... But the decision I've come

to is I'd rather make the gravest of mistakes

than surrender my own judgment.

Heyward is stunned.

CORA

And it's been unfair to you, while I search

myself for feelings, which, if they were

there and as strong as they ought to be,

would've made themselves known long ago ...

(pause)

Take my admiration and friendship, Duncan.

And please take this as my final answer.

It must be no.

Heyward's shattered inside.

HEYWARD

I see ...

CORA

I am sorry, Duncan ...

Heyward nods; he's speechless as he starts leaving the room. The tension rushes out of her and she shudders and leans against the quarter-timbered walls for support. Then she collects the linen and starts out.

MEANWHILE…

Alice comes out of her father's quarters and heads down to see Mr. Phelps. Alice can't help but feel weak, as she looks around and sees fallen soldiers, wounded men, and amidst this people dancing.

While she had been taking a bath, she thought about everything. It was nice of Hawkeye to ask about the bath for her. It was the first time that he ever talked to her and she could see why Cora liked him. It was nice to have someone talk to you, just that would make her feel better, but she felt like she was being selfish. This is war and people can't just sit around to make you feel better. Their sons are probably dying outside and yet they keep at their work. Sadly she raises her knees to her chin and rests her head on her knees.

By the time that she had gotten out of the bath, dressed, and heading to her father's quarters she saw Hawkeye and Uncas firing on top of a ridge. She watched intensely as they never lost their focused. She especially watched Uncas. It took her a minute to realize that they had stopped firing and that Hawkeye was looking at her. She blushed as she tried to return the smile he gave and walked to her father's cabin fighting the urge to look back.

Now as she walked toward the surgery, she couldn't help think that she didn't want to go to Mr. Phelps. She wanted to help, but seeing death…she just couldn't take it right now. She wandered; not knowing where she was going and not looking at anyone or anything. It was as if she blocked everything out and she was the only one there. She didn't even realize that she was being followed until she stumbled across a body. Looking down at the dead man her breathing got heavier; a hand gently grabbed her underarm to help her up. She looked to see Uncas who was gazing intensely back at her.

ALICE

Thank you…

(she said in almost a

whisper)

UNCAS

It's not safe here

ALICE

(sadly)

There's nowhere safe…

Uncas felt the truth in those words. No matter where they went it was either a war party or a war. Why did their father ever bring them here? Although it wasn't her father's fault that Magua had suddenly appeared, it was easy to blame him because of his nasty attitude, especially concerning the Cameron family. He held back the pain as he led her to a safer place where the canons wouldn't reach and helped her to sit down. He didn't say anything as he stood near her leaning on his rifle.

ALICE

(she said quietly and

politely)

I want to thank you

for everything you and

your family has done for us.

Uncas looked down at her and wished she would stop with formalities but let him know what she was really thinking. He knew, though, what was affecting her, and after a few moments silence…

UNCAS

Death is hard to face…

Alice looked up at him; he just looked ahead as he continued…

UNCAS

When we saw the Cameron's house...

we were all affected by it, but

it was not safe if we stayed, no

matter how much we wanted

to bury them

Alice looked down as he said this; they always did what was best in their interest. If they weren't with them maybe they would have been able to bury them. It was their fault that they were now stuck here at this fort. Hearing his words all she wanted to do was hug him, feel the warmth of his body, and the comfort of his arms around her. Get a hold of yourself, Alice; you are too weak for a man like him. She looked at him and felt bad that she ever called Indians red-men, he was not red, but a beautiful bronze color with striking black hair. She looked down…

ALICE

Why do some Indians

paint there faces red?

Uncas looked at her surprised by her question and saw her not wanting to talk about death; denial…

UNCAS

War paint

ALICE

Why do you not have

red paint on?

UNCAS

We are not at war…

This is not our war, this

is what greed looks like

ALICE

I'm sorry we got you

involved…

UNCAS

I'm not

He looks at her and surprised by his answer she looks at him. After a few moments he looks away. Alice didn't know what to say. It was a blur but the next thing she knew she had run into his arms holding him tight. To her surprise he gently but tightly wrapped his arms around her, then released her…

UNCAS

I'll walk you back to

your father's

Alice looked at him, not wanting to go and wondered why he was distancing himself all of a sudden. It's because your too weak, maybe he secretly likes Cora and maybe that's why he said what he did. She got up not looking at him and they walked in silence…


	15. Chapter 15

EXTERIOR FORT, PARADE GROUND - BONFIRE

Sparks shower skyward. Some Celtic proto-bluegrass played on fiddle & drums, it's stirring. Some women, laundresses, dance from soldier to soldier. A few people lit by the firelight are solemn. Most are stirred to lift their morale for a while. Their faces under lit by the red firelight. They are a disposable people, a diverse plurality stuck in a postage stamp-size fort in an ocean of forest, locked into mortal deadly conflict because of the policies of cold and distant European monarchs.

HAWKEYE

(low)

... got no kin in the settlements. If I did,

I'd be long gone.

IAN

You didn't think it right to be here in the

first place.

HAWKEYE

By my light that's how I saw it then and I

see it that way now ...

IAN

(low)

But we are under English military authority.

JACK

(low)

I believe if they set aside their law as and when

they wish, their law no longer has rightful

authority over us. All they have over us is

tyranny, then. And I'll stay here no longer.

No force on earth will keep me here ... Anyone

caught leavin' the fort could be shot. So each

man make your own decision ... Those who

are goin', be back here in an hour.

HAWKEYE

Out the northern sally-port. Strike for the east

side of the swamp until you clear the French

picket line. Head north over the ridge, then

come about southeast and fork left in Little

Meadow and you're free of the outpost and

skirmishers ...

A COLONIAL

(grumbles)

Should've skinned outta this long ago.

COLONIAL #2

Got no families, Captain. Figured we'd stay

and give 'em a hand even though ...

HAWKEYE

(to Colonial #2)

I'll cover them from the top of the casement.

JACK

(in amazement)

You're not coming with us?

Hawkeye shakes his head.

HAWKEYE

Got a reason to stay.

JACK

That reason wear a blue dress and work

in the surgery?

Low laughter

HAWKEYE

(dry)

It does and it is a better lookin' reason

than you, Jack Winthrop.

(more laughs)

Push hard, 'cos you got to clear the French

outpost by dawn.

(sticks out his hand and

grasps Winthrop's)

Good luck, Jack.

The men split up ...

Hawkeye wanders among the dancers and musicians clustered in groups, lit by the firelight. Someone catches his eye and he moves in that direction. Cora in the shadows, leaning against the wall, searching ... we sense she's been looking for him. He comes up to her. She turns in surprise. Somehow she breathes easier because he's there. She's in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Hawkeye leads her away from some of the people. Hawkeye takes Cora's hand. Cora is awakening to a new spirit, a new wind blowing through a new land, a new self-determination ... She's drawn to this rough yet graceful man with his direct manner. Hawkeye settles against a wall. She leans next to him. Their shoulders touch. To her everything about him seems to be somehow right. She's discovered that the passions and outrage that move him, move her ... And her readiness to give herself to what stirs the deepest resonances of her soul is the same as his. Hawkeye looks at her. She's beautiful in the firelight. Cora's eyes find his and she folds into his arms. His lips find hers; she's suffused with an elation she can't explain. In the night before doomsday a romance is born in rebellion amid the huddled people in this small stockade ripped from the black earth of the forests of a wild continent.

INTERIOR BARRACKS - LOW & WIDE – DAY

The door crashes inwards., waking up the sleeping Mohawks and Colonials. Twelve British sentry's storm in, four bear torches. Hawkeye, Uncas, Chingachgook, two Colonials & some Mohawks are out of the bunks and moving with them with tomahawks, knives, a flintlock ...

SERGEANT

You! Halt!

British sentries their muskets aimed mostly at Hawkeye.

SERGEANT

As you were!

Hawkeye freezes. The others slow down, indecisive ... Hawkeye drops his tomahawk and says something in Mohican to restrain Chingachgook and Uncas. The British in the torchlight with the long muskets and bayonets are an image out of Goya.

SERGEANT

Take him!

Hawkeye's spun around and while his hands are bound.

CHINGACHGOOK

(Mohican; subtitled)

Why do they make my son prisoner?

HAWKEYE

(Mohican; subtitled)

I helped Winthrop and the others leave ...

This fight is not yours, father. I love

you and my brother. And you should leave

this place now and go to Can-tuck-ee ...

CHINGACHGOOK

(Mohican; subtitled)

What will they do with my white son?

One of the guards - scared to death by Chingachgook - nervously fingers his musket.

GUARD

Get back from him!

Heyward enters; Hawkeye shrugs in answer to Chingachgook's question. Hawkeye's moved out. As he passes Heyward, his eyes lock on his.

INTERIOR MUNRO'S QUARTERS

CORA

He saved us! We are alive only because

of him ...

Heyward, Munro, and Cora are in mid-argument. An adjutant comes and goes. Heyward and Munro are sensitive to appearances in front of the adjutant. Cora couldn't give a damn.

MUNRO

The man encouraged the colonials to desert

in this very room, in my presence. He is

guilty of sedition and must be tried and hanged

like any other criminal, regardless of what he

did for my children.

CORA

He knew the consequences. And he stayed.

Are those the actions of a criminal?

... Duncan, do something.

HEYWARD

He knew the penalty for breaking regulations.

He ought to pay without sending you to beg.

CORA

You know he wouldn't send me ...! You

misrepresented what you saw and caused

this.

(frustrated)

I, too, was at that farm. It was as he said ...

MUNRO

Not with enough certainty to outweigh British

interests in this fort.

HEYWARD

And who empowered these provincials to pass

judgment upon England's policies in her own

colonies? To come and go without so much as

a "by your leave."

CORA

They do not live their lives "by your leave."

... They hack it out of the wilderness with

their own two hands, burying their dead and

their children along the way.

HEYWARD

(distant)

You are defending him because you've become

infatuated with him.

Cora is having her intelligence written off as a hormone attack. She contains her fury.

CORA

Duncan, you are a man with a few admirable

qualities. But taken as a whole, I was wrong

to have thought so highly of you.

Heyward's shot through the heart.

MUNRO

But the man is guilty of sedition and subject

to military justice and beyond pardon.

CORA

"Justice"? If that's "justice" ..., then the

sooner French guns blow the English army

out of America, the better it will be for

these people.

MUNRO

You do not know what you are saying!

CORA

(explodes)

Yes I do! I know exactly what I am saying.

And if it is sedition, then I am guilty of

sedition, too!

She exits, leaving them there, both looking pained.


End file.
